


#FFFFFF

by solss01



Category: London Spy
Genre: Alex alive!, Angst, Canon Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solss01/pseuds/solss01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрагменты из детства и юности Алекса.</p><p>Примечание: мне не давала покоя фраза Алекса о том, что в школе он был старше, в универе - младше. Звучит красиво, но по сути и в школе Алекс должен был быть младше. Чтобы в 15 поступить в университет, школу надо закончить экстерном, т.е. условно говоря скакать через классы. Эта система работает не только у нас, но и в Англии, поэтому в рассказе Алекс-школьник младше своих одноклассников</p>
            </blockquote>





	#FFFFFF

**procedure** InsertSymbol (White; Code: #FFFFFF);

   **var** Symbol: White **0** ;

**begin**

    **with** Alistair_Turner **do begin** ;

    DC := Alex (AT);

    **if** AT  < **1** = **alone** ;

     **or** AT= **1** = **alone** ;

**always;**

**end;**

**begin**

     4899 4898 4897 4896 4895…;  
     Алекс бежит…;  
  
Раннее утро. Предрассветный Лондон.  
  
_DC_ := #302D63 (Р274);  
               #1F3A60 (Р295);  
               #006A85 (Р315);  
               #4F575C (P425);  
               #5D6A76 (Р431);  
               #3C4652 (Р432);  
  
Самое прекрасное время. Время, когда все замерло в ожидании нового дня. Еще 52минуты 18секунд, и этот день обрушится на город тысячей звуков, красок и запахов. Ошеломит напором. Закружит в своем ритме.  
Но пока еще время есть. И Лондон нежится в самых сладких мгновениях сна.  
  
     4232 4231 4230 4229 4228…;  
     Алекс бежит…;  
  
Бежит и улыбается. Уголки губ сами ползут вверх. Сердце восторженно замирает на миллисекунду и снова четко выстукивает ритм.  
  
        F –F- F- F-F -F;  
   
        _Symbol:_ #FFFFFF;  
  
С недавних пор это не только ритм его пробежек, но и смысл жизни. Да. Оказывается, у жизни может быть такой смысл.  
Алекс никогда не думал, что однажды все так поменяется. И что слово «счастье» он сможет применить к себе.  
  
        F F F F F F;  
  
       С Ч А С Т Ь Е;  
  
       7;

 **and**  
  
       счАстьЕсчАстьЕсчАстьЕсчАстьЕсчАстьЕсчАстьЕ…;  
       F F F F F F    F F F F F F…;

  **now** ;  
  
Так счастлив он был лишь однажды.  
  
      3367 3366 3365 3364 3363…;  
      Алекс бежит…;

 **flashback #1 :**  
  
((- Мама! Мамочка! Я нашёл! Я знаю!  
Мамочка, скорее! Дай мне руку!  
Сердце ухает вниз и тут же птицей взмывает выше облаков. Восторг!  
Я знаю! Я нашёл! Это просто. Это же так просто!));  
  
       1 2 3 налево,  
       6 7 8 9 10 направо,  
       11 12 13 14 15 снова направо,  
       16 17 18 19 теперь налево…,  
  
((Они бегут и хохочут. И мама смеется. Смеется вместе с ним. Он же нашёл! Он смог! Сам! Мамочка гордится. Гордится своим мальчиком. Ведь правда гордится?))  
  
   …, 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 налево…,  
   …121 122 123 124 последний поворот направо,  
   И 125 126 – выход.  
((Алексу – 5. Он выбегает первым из зеленого лабиринта рядом с домом. В его руке мамина рука. И он счастлив. Как же он счастлив!))

 **end** ;

 **begin**  
  
      2525 2524 2523 2522 2521…;  
      Алекс бежит…;

 _concept_ :

Сухие цифры.  
Алекс никогда не понимал этого выражения. Возможно потому, что за рядами цифр он видел жизнь: людей, города, деревья, поля, каждую частичку мира…  
Художнику, чтобы создать картину, нужны линии и пятна. У Алекса для этого были цифры и формулы. Ими он мог «нарисовать» что угодно. Вот только с цветом была проблема. Чтобы картина была завершенной, цвет, все цвета надо было выразить в числовых значениях.  
Алекс часами просиживал в своем убежище, пытаясь создать цветовой код. Стопки исписанных расчетами листов. Но все не то. Не то! Одна система была слишком сложной, другая ужасно запутанной, а третья… Третья просто не нравилась. Детские пальчики в отчаянии сжимали исписанный до огрызка карандашик, но ничего не получалось.;

**end;**

**begin**  
  
      2185 2184 2183 2182 2181…;  
      Алекс бежит…;

 **flashback #2 :**  
  
((- Я сделала в твоей комнате ремонт, Алистер. Не хочу, чтобы тебя что-то отвлекало.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких но! И убери эту воду с лица. Она не уместна. Ты теперь взрослый, и будь любезен вести себя соответствующим образом. Ужин в восемь. Не забудь переодеться.  
  
Алекс приехал домой на рождественские каникулы. Он стоит в оцепенении посреди самой унылой комнаты, которая выглядит теперь даже хуже общей школьной спальни.  
Не осталось ничего, даже тех бумажных макетов, что Алекс клеил вместе с няней. И шара, который висел над кроватью. Его любимого яркого пестрого шара тоже нет.  
  
Как-то перед зимними праздниками няня принесла целый ворох старых рождественских открыток и рассказала, как в детстве они вместе с мамой собирали открытки, которые присылали друзья, родственники, складывали их в специальную коробку, а потом перед Рождеством доставали и мастерили ёлочные игрушки. Не только, из-за того, что на стеклянные игрушки для ёлки не хватало денег, а еще потому, что это было весело. Но самой любимой и красивой игрушкой всегда был [Открыточный шар](http://kss-anon.diary.ru/p207428852.htm#more)  
[/url]  
  
Няня помнит, как сначала они с мамой вырезали круги из открыток. Много-много кружочков. А когда с вырезанием было покончено, то у каждого кружочка отгибались края, чтобы получился треугольник. Треугольник, вписанный в окружность. Потом кружки за эти отогнутые «ушки» склеивались между собой так, чтобы получился шар.  
  
Алекс сразу понял, что надо делать. И к вечеру у них с няней был готов самый прекрасный открыточный шар. А еще шар был настолько большим, что его решили не вешать на ёлку, и тогда Алекс забрал его себе в комнату и упросил няню повесить шар над кроватью.  
  
И вот теперь шара нет. Ничего нет. Только злые горячие слезы катятся по щекам.  
Алекс срывается с места и бежит в убежище. Ну и пусть! И пусть до ужина всего 18 минут.));  
  
      12 24 36 48 60…;  
  
((Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, он бежит на чердак. Там его убежище, а еще маленький тайник под половицей, в котором лежат два стеклянных радужных шарика, витой шуруп, увеличительное стекло и фантик от конфеты.  
  
Сегодня тайник пополнится новым трофеем. Это случайно найденный веерный каталог _Pantone Matching System (PMS),_ системы идентификации и подбора цвета. Сначала Алекс не знал, что эта система в первую очередь используется в издательском деле и офсетном производстве. Ребенка потрясло то, как просто все было организованно. Каждый цвет и его оттенок носили обычное цифровое значение. Достаточно было сказать человеку, хорошо знающему эту систему, например _@Code:_ Pantone 400 или _@Code:_ PMS 400, или даже  _@Code:_ Р400 и он сразу понимал о каком цвете идет речь.  
Изумительно!  
  
А еще каталог был очень красивым, хоть и изрядно потрепанным. И Алекс так мечтал показать свою находку матери. Но сейчас, утерев слёзы, просто бережно прячет его к другим трофеям.  
Все встало на свои места, Алекс теперь мог восполнить цветовой пробел в числовом описании всего, что его окружало.  
Веерный каталог стал любимцем мальчика. В школе каждую свободную от занятий минуту, он бежал к тайнику, где надежно прятал каталог, чтобы его не отобрали старшие ребята, а потом, потом медленно, полоску за полоской, раскрывал, словно павлиний хвост и любовался красотой и порядком системы Pantone.  
Со временем Алекс запомнил все значения цветов. Но была одна проблема. В этом каталоге не было белого цвета*. И тогда мальчик приклеил белый бумажный прямоугольник и написал на нем _Symbol:_ **0**. ));

**end;**

**begin**

      1200 1199 1198 1197 1196…;  
      Алекс бежит…;

  
**flashback #3 :**

((Алексу десять.  
Как объяснить, что цифры – это идеальная красота? Это порядок. Цифры - ключи от всего и ко всему сущему. Как показать всё, что Алекс видит за цифрами?  
Вот, например, на его тарелке лежат зеленый горошек, морковь и бекон. Никто даже не обратит внимания, как это может быть красиво и изящно выражено в цифрах, но только не Алекс.  
  
Горошек сдвигаем влево и распределяем на 4 кучки. Сегодня Алекс сортирует все по цветам.));

 _DC :_ =  
          P347 – 8  
          P350 – 6  
          P369 – 12  
          P371 - 18  
И все 44 горошины разложены в свои группы.  
  
Теперь надо распределить 45 кубиков вареной морковки

**and**

_DC :=_  
         P138 – 2  
         P159 – 10  
         P166 – 2  
         P173 – 9  
         P179 – 22  
  
А бекон в середине, и порезать длинными полосочками. Не смешивать. Никогда!

 **and**  
Бекон

 _DC:=_  
        P168  
        P174  
        P175  
        P181  
Идеально!  
  
((- Ты опять за свое, Зануда?!  
Это Колин и его компания. Колину 13, он высокий, коренастый, рыжий с маленьким вздернутым носиком, словно у девчонки. И они с Алексом одноклассники. А еще Колину и компании очень, просто чрезвычайно не нравится Алекс.  
\- Что это у тебя тут за мозаика, Алистер?  
\- Я – Алекс!  
\- Что? Кто ты? Что ты там пищишь, Зануда?  
И тут Колин выхватывает из тонких длинных пальчиков Алекса вилку и одним движением все перемешивает в тарелке.  
\- Вот так-то лучше! Ешь, давай!  
\- Не буду!  
\- Жри, я тебе сказал!  
\- Жри! Жри! Жри!, - скандирует толпа, которая собралась вокруг стола Алекса.  
\- Нет!, - голос Алекса срывается.  
\- А ну, жри давай, Зануда!, - и Колин резко пихает Алекса в спину, так что мальчик падает грудью на край стола, задевая тарелку и стакан с соком. Стакан опрокидывается, и поток сносит все с тарелки прямо на Алекса.  
\- Жри! Жри!, - мальчишки хохочут и уже воют от восторга. Еще бы! Сегодня Колин герой дня. Опять!  
Алекс весь перепачканный вскакивает, отталкивает Колина, продирается сквозь толпу, и бежит к выходу из столовой. В спину шрапнелью летит еда, а глаза и щеки, словно серная кислота, разъедают слёзы.  
\- Зануда! Зануда! Алистер – Зануда! Аааааа!, - доносится в след.));  
  
      …12 13 14 15 налево,  
         16 17 18 19 20 направо,  
         21 22 23 направо,  
         24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 налево и 96 ступеней вверх.  
  
Теперь дверь. Захлопнуть, а в ручку – черенок от швабры, чтобы не смогли открыть.  
  
Убежище.  
Алекс забивается в самый дальний угол маленькой пыльной каморки на чердаке. Его трясет, он садится на пол и обхватывает колени руками:  
\- а квадрат плюс аб, плюс аб, плюс б квадрат равняется…,- шепчут дрожащие искусанные губы в темноте…));

**end;**

**begin**

      725 724 723 722 721…;  
      Алекс бежит…;

 **flashback #4** :  
  
((Алексу – 15, и он уже полгода как студент университета.  
Он сидит за столиком летнего кафе возле университета и переводит свой каталог Pantone в 16-тиричную систему НЕХ (HTML), потом в 10-тиричную и двоичную, понятные для машины, системы. При этом самому Алексу больше нравится как выглядят коды цветов в системе НЕХ, особенно белый цвет - #FFFFFF.  
  
\- Хватит ерундой заниматься, Принцесса! У тебя куча дел!  
Перед Алексом на стол хлопается стопка тетрадей.  
\- Я не буду за тебя все решать, Питер.  
\- Да что ты? Как открывать свой рот во время тестовой работы, так ты решился! Подумаешь, я списывал! Зачем было совать свой длинный нос в это, а? Из-за тебя у меня и так проблемы, так почему бы их тебе не решить? Ну и в наказание, чтобы в следующий раз наша Принцесса думала прежде, чем сказать что-то, еще и за моих друзей задания делать будешь. Так что, Алистер, не тяни время. Приступай!  
\- Я – Алекс!  
\- Оу! Принцесса нам дерзить изволит!  
\- Эй, Питер! Ну-ка отвалил от мелкого. И гавчиков своих забери.  
\- Какие люди! Макс. Ты все-таки заблудился и не можешь найти стадион, где все недалекие регбисты собираются?  
\- Оставь. Парня. В покое. Иначе мне придется напомнить, что у недалеких, как ты выразился, регбистов весьма длинные руки. Убирайся, Питер!  
\- Ну, ладно. Ладно. Пошли, парни. Принцессочка, не скучай. Скоро увидимся.  
  
Для Алекса всегда было загадкой, почему у таких как Колин или Питер всегда такая большая группа поддержки. Интересно, какая она у Макса и что ему понадобится взамен?  
\- Ты ведь Алекс, верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Не бойся. Они больше тебя не тронут, а если попытаются, беги сразу ко мне.  
Алекса и правда, компания Питера больше не беспокоила. И Макс, кстати, тоже не навязывался. Но он был и так любимчик всего университета, когда ему возиться с Алексом?  
  
А через год Макс ушел из университета. Его родители погибли в автомобильной катастрофе, и на его попечении осталась младшая сестренка. Какая уж тут учеба.  
  
\- Ну, что, Принцесса? Твой принц тебя покинул, да?, - чужие пальцы больно впиваются в подбородок и удерживают Алекса, - Теперь ты остался один, Алистер.  
Совсем. Никто тебя не защитит, слышишь! Ни-кто. Так что принимайся за дело.));

**end;**

**begin**

  
      361 359 358 357 356…;  
      Алекс бежит…;  
  
(Теперь все эти воспоминания не так важны. И уже не причиняют боли. Почти.);

 **now:**  
  
\- Ты впорядке?  
\- У меня? Я в порядке! Я из тех людей, чтоб ты знал, у кого всегда все в порядке.  
  
Дэнни.  
  
Встреча, которая изменила всё и навсегда.  
До Дэнни Алекс словно и не жил. Он был как будто в вакууме. Один. Все время один. И без света.  
Но Дэнни изменил все. Дэнни стал светом. Самым ярким, самым чистым светом. И Дэнни стал цветом. Самым белым цветом. Сосредоточием всех остальных цветов.  
  
Белый цвет. Цвет Дэнни.  
_Code_ :  
         #FFFFFF  
  
Его, Алекса, личный белый цвет.  
Его 0, написанный детской рукой на белом прямоугольнике в каталоге.  
И если до Дэнни Алекс был 1 и ничего более, то теперь все поменялось.

  
_Symbol:_  
         **01**  
  
Начало.  
Разряд. Целый разряд двоичного кода.  
Стартовый отсчет.  
  
      100 99 98 97 96…  
      Алекс бежит. Бежит и улыбается…  
  
      30 29 28 27 26 25…  
  
      25 шагов до Дэнни.  


Danny_Holt(DH);

DC := DH - **0**

 **if** AT **1**   **and** DH **0** = **01** **= not alone;**

   **together** (AT, DH);

**always;**

**end;**

**end;**

((* - в рассказе использована модель Pantone Color Bridge Coated Process, в которой нет белого цвета. В полной версии Pantone есть три белых, отличающихся буквенным значением, но имеющим цифровое значение 0.));


End file.
